


You Made Me That Way

by recycledmedia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I seem like a little too much to handle<br/> If I laugh like an angel on judgment day<br/> If I burn like the sparks of a roman candle<br/> Oh baby you made me that way"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made Me That Way

stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KfzKsdPMHBY

This vid was completed in 2003 and is on our 2nd compilation and 1st Pros only compilation. For a list of all of our vids see www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
